


Gift

by sesshouchan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: The gift Akihito longed to receive.





	Gift

_“Happy…birthday to you… Happy birthday to…you…Happy birthday…Happy birth..day…Happy birthday dear Aki…”_

Aki sang himself a birthday song but he doesn’t seem happy about it. It was his 16th birthday but just like his previous birthdays, he celebrated it alone. The orphanage he grew up with does not have enough funds to even come up with anything on his birthday and with this kind of occasion, Akihito felt that it was nothing but an ordinary day. He would seclude himself at the corner of their room where he could sing himself a tune that his past batch mates often do. The batch mates that had already moved out and already having the best moments of their life. Akihito freshly remembered how noisy the room could get, doing stupid things like they own the whole place but over the years, the children were being taken out of the orphanage till he was the only one remained in his batch.

Their reason for not choosing him?

They don’t want a kid looking sickly and foreign to their land. His blond looks and hazel eyes made the conclusion that he was not a native resident but the truth tells nothing about it. No one knew whether he was a native or really an import. But even so, the fact that he was left alone on the gate of the orphanage remained the biggest question on his head; that someone could have the guts to do something like that especially for a new born baby leaving only with nothing except for his name. The name that defined him an unwanted child of whoever his parents were. And the name was Akihito – Asami Akihito.

  
\---

  
“Akihito!” An old voice shouted from outside the room interrupting Aki’s own world.

“Hai!” He answered moving himself out of his self-pity corner.

“You’re not thinking that you’re safe from today’s duties, are you?” She looked like a grumpy old woman but to Akihito, even all the mistreatment he received from the woman she was the only one he has. Even with the unfair treatment, he was not going to throw it out.

“No… I’m just…”

“Enough! Clean the porch now we are expecting some visitors.”

“But…today was Tao’s assignment…” He tried to reason himself out to the old lady but it was useless.

“Tao is busy with his preparation. He’s getting the things he needed.”

“Needed? Why?”

“Because… finally Tao found someone who will adopt him.”

Finally. The jealousy the he shouldn’t feel made Akihito blurred his sight making his only way out, to escape from it, running so fast passing the woman and other children that were kind of busy as they prepare for their visitors. Akihito was not even thinking if he will bump into them.

He just wanted to get far, far enough to the reality that no one really wanted him.

“It’s unfair…” He said. Tao was just new at the said place, nearly to one year but now he’s leaving. Unfair for Akihito that he was there first. He was there first since he was a baby but somehow it was given that he would live the rest of his life in the orphanage, not getting the taste of what it’s like to have warm arms opening up for him. He was nearly losing the confidence he should have to remain the positivity in life till the moment he could finally get adopted, yet, it was turning darker as days passed as the other children get to released first.

Akihito was at the backyard of the orphanage but he could see the little number the children had become and the desperation grew bigger.

  
He doesn’t want to feel that no one really wanted him because he knew he doesn’t deserve it. He deserve a family that would embrace him till the coldness of his heart melted and be replaced by the warmth of belongingness. And he was wishing it for his birthday. An optimistic wish that he knew too well that could never be granted.

  
\---

  
Noon came and the old lady asked the children to be assembled at the lobby to welcome their most awaited visitor. Akihito presented himself with red big eyes and messy physique. His hair was still undone but he really didn’t care. It was least of his concerns after all. The lady got mad at him but they were running out of time when she saw that there were cars already at the gate. There were at least three expensive cars parked just in front of the orphanage. They were pure black but shined under the sun. Even Akihito gulped when he saw men in suits came out and placed themselves a horizontal line facing the children and others welcoming them. The old woman threw one last look at the teenage blond before she descended at the stairs landing on the same ground as the men arrived. “ _Behave_.” Is what Akihito interpreted. He really got it. Maybe most of others did not but he really did. He lived with the woman all his life after all.

The door of the middle car opened up but it took quite a couple of minutes before the person inside moved out. Akihito was looking down on his feet that he did not saw the man whom the woman vowed to. He heard them exchanging greetings that it irked him because they were all too formal as if it was all just for a show. He wanted to laugh but he did not. He doesn’t want to receive the wrath of the old woman not especially on his birthday. He will be looking too damn pitiable if so.

“Come. Come inside the children prepared something for your arrival, Kirishima-sama.”

Her voice was joyful as she led the man inside.

  
The man had his eye glasses on but Akihito noticed that his eyes were observing the whole area. He was looking on every kid as he passed them and when it was Akihito’s, they locked their sight. Kirishima was looking at him with so much intensity on it. Akihito being intimidated averted his eyes when he went back to his own self. He shouldn’t be looking at the man like that or else he would make the man feel disgusted.

It was what he learned from all those years. There were types of people who came to their place that reported him, being uncomfortable whenever he looked at them straight to their eyes. The old woman was not happy about it but she spared Akihito back then and just gave him a reminder not to do it again.

Akihito looked down again when he heard the old woman who came back to assist the man inside. Most of the children went inside too, some remained outside to play, some gave in to their curiosity and ambushed the other men standing beside the cars. They threw questions about this, about that but they did not get their answers, feeling defeated they went with the other children playing. Akihito started to go back to the backyard as he felt he was not really needed at the moment. He was not really on the mood to do anything. He might even ruin everything if he went inside to help.

On his track with his bowed head, he heard someone.  
  
“Young man.”

A deep voice caught his attention that made him stopped. When Akihito looked back, he saw a man standing tall topping the other men outside the third car.

With disbelief look, Akihito pointed himself without saying anything.

“Yes you. Come here.”

Akihito, at the moment, lost on what to do. He was told not to talk to strangers but the man was from the entourage of their visitors. The teenager started to approach him not really knowing what to do.

“Would you accompany me inside?” The man asked.

Akihito once again threw a disbelief look. The man opened the door of the vehicle indicating Akihito to hop in but the kid started to get conscious of his own appearance.

“That will do.” Said the man as if he was getting what was running on Akihito’s head.  
Giving a nod, the younger one went in before the older one. Akihito was really getting nervous that he became stone when got inside. He really couldn't understand why he went in after all.

The atmosphere was really different and the whole vehicle shouted money. It was his first time getting in one but Akihito really could tell.

“Don’t be so stiff. I don’t bite.” It was then Akihito saw an interesting ‘smile’ together with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

“Who— who are you?” It was not his intention but the question just came out from his mouth. He was getting curious at the man who invited him for company. The rule that ‘don’t talk to strangers’ suddenly went missing and Akihito let himself be talkative – an opposite of his daily self.

“Are you with the man earlier? What are you doing here? Are you adopting someone? Are you the one getting Tao—”

“Ho… You’ve got a lot of questions there kid,” Said he, Asami Ryuichi, with an amused tone. He was being entertained even with just questions. The innocence his eyes held were something he rarely see and it what made Asami really into the boy.

“Sorry.”

“What’s your name kid?”

“Akihito.” He simply answered being ashamed of his actions when he remembered what he has been thought. It was a courtesy to introduce oneself before asking for the other.

“Well I am Ryuichi, Asami Ryuichi. Nice to meet you Akihito.” Asami put his hand in front of Akihito asking for a handshake as they finally introduced themselves. But to his dismay, the kid did not move, instead, he stared at Asami with a powerful look as if it was pulling him into deep oblivion.

“Akihito?” He called snapping the attention of the kid.

“Asami? Your name’s Asami?”

“Yes. That’s what I just said.”

“Are—are you here for me?!” Aki’s voice went up filled with sudden excitement for it was the first time he met a person with same last name. His lips might be left hanging after the question but his eyes shows happiness that he never felt before.

“What?” Asami asked getting more information regarding the inquiry of the boy.

“What?” The eyes that were filled with excitement earlier went blank not expecting the confusion of the man. “Well… you said…” and his tears started to flow out. “You said…your name is Asami…and my name…is Asami…too…” He finished his words with heaviness from his heart. He was looking down again letting the sadness go out.

The car plugged with silence and when Akihito looked up to see the man he was already on his way out of the vehicle which made Akihito lost his remaining confidence. He started doubting his self once again, drown again with his self-pity and being negative towards himself.

Convincing himself that the man named Asami was disgusted at his expectations of the older man adopting Akihito, making the man go out of the car as if he doesn’t want to be associated with the teenager.

Akihito was on his own world again not moving from his position. Ashamed of what just had happened.

However, it was not really what happened though. Akihito buried his face on his knees when he pulled them up to his chest, missing the moment when Asami pulled out his phone with an unexplainable expression on his face. He gave instructions to his men and after 10 minutes, Kirishima went out from the building with a folder on his hand. He was being followed by the old woman and to their surprise she was having a calm face. As if she was expecting everything to happen.

“The papers has been finalized, Sir.” Kirishima bowed when he reached the man with now a smoke on his hand.

“You are right, Asami-sama. That boy indeed is Asami Akihito.”

“Who are you?” Asami questioned the woman behind Kirishima wanting answers from the preface of the smiling face of the old woman.

“I am no one Asami-sama. I am just a simple directress of this old orphanage.”

“Of course you are.” Sarcasm was between his words that brought more amusement for the woman.

“Please take care of him, Asami-sama. He’s kind of difficult to handle sometimes but he’s too pure to this world of ours and I hope he remains the same.” It was a soft chuckle then and the woman turned her back to the gentlemen leaving them with their own thoughts.

 _“And I doubt it.”_ She wanted to add but she could not. It was too much of amusement for a day.

When Asami finally went back inside the car, Akihito already passed out and was sleeping soundly, curled up like a kitten. His face was wet from his non-stop crying that made Asami felt guilty of what he’s seeing. He lifted Akihito’s head and carefully placed it on his lap giving more comfort to his sleeping physique.

“Into the mansion.”

  
\---

  
Asami carried Akihito in a princess position as he walked to the grand lobby of his own palace in the heart of Tokyo. Maids lined up to greet him and his men but no one was greeted back. The man has no time for such petty greetings especially now that he found what he has been looking for.

His focus was on the young man, sleeping peacefully unknowing that finally, he was _home_.

\---

A young man with golden eyes started to watch from a far, not wanting to disturb his father. He knew how long he's been longing for the man in his arms and being his son, he doesn't want to ruin their little reunion.

Years and years, decades, centuries away, they've been searching, looking, craving, longing; nearly losing hope in finding the person they cared and loved the most. And last, the tiring wait was finally over, Akihito - their _mother_ was finally home.

"Father," Silence broke as a young boy, raven haired with beautiful hazel eyes, walked inside the room calling the attention of his father.

" _Perks of being the youngest,_ " Commented by the golden eyed teenager. _"I wish I could do that."_

"Niishito," Asami pulled his youngest son, placing him on his lap as they watched Akihito from his side.

"Is it him? _Mother_?" The young boy asked.

"Yes, that's him and no one else."

"He looks so young,"

"Because he was reborn," The teenager could no longer wait and joined the conversation. Jumping to their _mother_ side, laying beside him. "I've missed you, _Mother_."

"Hey! That's unfair!" Shouted by Niishito getting envy from his older brother.

"I'm being considerate to Father but you suddenly went inside, I also want to see Mother too!"

"Michiru," Asami's voice was not deadly but the authority that went with it stopped Michiru from his childish acts.

"Father!"

"You'll wake him up, Michiru. Don't shout." Asami said with a gentler voice.

"It's just...it's been decades, Father. I missed him."

Asami wanted to be alone with Akihito for awhile but seeing his sons, he knew he couldn't be selfish even for a minute. His sons needed their mother and being separated for so long, Asami needed to be the Father he failed to do.

"Let him rest first. He went through a lot already."

"Compared to you, brother, being in a _Glass Box_ for display, it was nothing. He suffered too much for us to be alive today."

"You know too much for your age, younger brother. You're not even born at that time yet."

"But I am here," Niishito continued. "Enough proof that Mother was indeed, sacrificed himself."

Asami listened to his sons, reminiscing the tragedy that fell upon them. The tragedy that proved them no matter how powerful they were, if fate wanted them apart, it would happen. It cost them the entire city, or even the whole world they were living back then, the lives of their people, their friends and family.

It took them centuries to be reunited again and this time, Asami would never allow fate to torn them apart again. With his mortal capabilities, he would keep his sons and Akihito the life they deserved.

 _"And it will start with your gift, kitten"_ Asami silently said to his lover, _"The one thing you've ever wanted ever since your rebirth, a family."_

"Happy birthday to our dearest, Akihito."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one before Glass Box but was posted years after. Lol


End file.
